Luck on their side
by bookworm26
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little bit of luck on your side to admit your true feelings.


Luck on their side.

Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little bit of luck on your side to admit your true feelings.

Note: This was written for the LJ R/Hr ficrecs challenge. I thought I'd post it here first and see how it does before I submit it as the final product. Tell me what you think…

Challenge: Harry has just left Ron and Hermione to go off with Dumbledore to find the locket in the cave. After taking Felix Felicis, Ron gets the confidence to do something while he and Hermione are alone in his dorm. What is it?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

…

Hermione stomped back into the common room, looking flushed, and headed over to where Ron was sitting, attempting to finish his homework. She slumped into the chair and huffed, looking out the window.

Ron looked up from his homework, a smile slowly forming on his face. 'Have fun?' He asked her, placing his quill on the table.

Hermione glared at him, which caused Ron to grin even wider. 'I take it Eileen wasn't a master at potions?' He asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching.

Hermione huffed again. 'I never had the chance to find out. Pince got angry at some fourth years for being too noisy and closed up the library for the night.' She replied, leaning over and pulling a book from her bag.

Ron nodded and smirked. He continued to stare at Hermione's annoyed face. Usually that face was reserved for him only, but Harry had been copping the most of them lately. Not that Ron wasn't glad that he hadn't been receiving the 'Hermione' looks; God knows he'd received enough of them this year to last him a lifetime. But truth be told, Ron actually enjoyed watching Hermione get annoyed. The way her forehead creased and her eyebrows furrowed. Most people caved at the sight of Hermione in these moods. Ron, however, found them endearing.

'What are you staring at?'

Ron was knocked out of his riviere as Hermione spoke, a bemused expression plastered on her face.

'Nothing.' Ron replied quickly, leaning over to pick up his quill.

Hermione continued to look suspicious, but that look quickly changed to surprise. 'Hang on. Where's Harry gone?' She asked, having just noticed his absence.

'Dumbledore sent him a letter telling him to meet him immediately. I think he found the Horcrux.' Ron finished in an undertone, even though here wasn't anybody sitting near them.

Hermione's eyes grew large. Before she could respond, the common room door swung open and Harry raced in.

'What does Dumbledore want? Harry, are you OK?' Hermione asked anxiously as Harry passed them.

'I'm fine.' Harry replied, running up the staircase to the boy's dormitory and leaving Ron and Hermione stunned.

'What was that about?' Ron asked, sitting up straighter and staring at the staircase Harry had run up.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still proving she was shocked, as Harry ran back down, holding in his hand the Marauder's Map and a pair of wrapped up socks.

'I haven't got much time,' Harry panted, 'Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my invisibility cloak. Listen…'

Harry quickly told Ron and Hermione where he was going and why. He ignored them both when they tried to interrupt his explanation; they could work out the finer details for themselves later.

'…so you see what this means?' Harry finished. 'Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to.'

'But Harry -'

'No, listen to me! I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here -' He shoved the Marauder's map into Hermione's hand. 'You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it - but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?'

'Harry -' Hermione began again, her eyes growing larger by the second.

'I haven't got time to argue,' Harry said curtly. 'Take this as well -' He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

Ron looked at them in confusion. 'Thanks. Er- why do I need socks?'

'You need what's wrapped in them; it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting -'

'No!' said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. 'We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?'

'I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'I want to know you lot are OK…don't look like that Hermione, I'll see you later…'

Before Hermione had time to object, Harry had run straight out the portrait door and out of sight. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she brushed them away angrily.

Ron looked at her and placed his hand on her arm. 'He'll be ok.' Ron said softly, giving her arm a squeeze.

Hermione turned around and faced him. 'You don't know that.' She said, her voice cracking slightly.

'I don't,' Ron began. 'But I have to believe it.'

They both stared at each other in silence for a few moments before staring down at the objects in their hands.

'I spose we better…' Ron drifted off.

Hermione nodded. 'I'll go grab the coins.'

'I'll go grab my jacket.' Ron replied, handing Hermione the bottle of Felix Felicis before turning around and walking up the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

As Ron opened the door, the first thing he noticed was Harry's trunk wide-open, clothes hanging over the sides and spilling on the floor.

It was at that moment that Ron got nervous.

He sat on is bed and breathed in deeply. He could feel it in his gut that something bad was going to happen tonight. And being friends with Harry Potter for 6 years, he learnt that his gut instincts were usually right.

There was a soft knock on the door and Ron looked up to see Hermione walking in. She walked over to him and sat next to him. 'Are you alright?'

Ron shook his head. 'This is not good is it?' He asked Hermione, looking at her.

Hermione seemed taken-aback. Then she bit her lip, looking worried. 'No it's not.'

Ron stood up and walked over to his closet where he pulled out his jacket. He turned back to Hermione who had just pulled out the bottle of potion out of her pocket.

'What do you suppose will happen if Harry is right? I mean, how will we know what to do?' Ron asked her.

Hermione stood up and shook the little bottle. 'That's what this is for, I guess.' She replied, popping the cork and stepping closer to Ron. 'Do you want to go first?'

Ron shook his head. Hermione sighed and brought the bottle up to her lips. She quickly took a swig and swallowed, her face crunched up.

Ron stared at her face. She didn't seem to look any different. Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at him. 'Do you feel any different?' Ron asked her, still watching her carefully.

Hermione shrugged. 'Your turn.' She handed him the bottle and Ron quickly took a sip, making sure there was enough left for the others.

'How about you? Feel any different?' Hermione asked him, staring at him the way he had previously stared at her.

Ron swallowed. He suddenly felt confident. Extremely confident. Confident enough to do something he had been too scared to do before.

'Ron? Are you ok?' Hermione asked him, looking worried.

Ron grinned. Hermione looked startled. 'What's the ma-?'

Hermione didn't have time to finish the sentence as Ron swiftly leant down and placed his mouth on hers. He felt Hermione stiffen against him, but then relax as she placed her hands on his chest. Ron took this as the invitation to continue and slowly began moving his mouth against hers. Hermione whimpered against his mouth and leant closer to him, as Ron pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ron dragged his tongue along the bottom of Hermione's lip and she opened her mouth, allowing Ron to enter. She clung to him; her knee's feeling weak, as they continued to kiss with fervour.

Several moments later, the broke apart, breathing heavily. Hermione's eyes were still closed as her breath returned to normal and Ron still held onto her around the waist.

Finally, Hermione looked up at him. 'Wow.' She said softly.

Ron grinned. 'Yeah.'

'That stuff is good.' Hermione said slowly, smiling.

'Definitely good.' Ron replied.

They stared at each other, silence echoing through the room, still clinging to each other.

'Hermione…'Ron began softly.

'Yes…'Hermione replied, biting her lip.

Ron looked away then redirected his gaze back to Hermione. 'I love you.'

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around his neck. Ron hugged her back, slightly startled. 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean…'

Hermione looked up at him, wiping the tears from her cheek. 'I love you.' She said, smiling up at Ron's startled face.

Ron grinned and Hermione laughed. 'It only took us a bottle of Lucky Potion to get us to do that.' She said, grabbing his hand and turning around to pick up the map.

Ron grinned, but then his smile faded. 'We have to go, don't we?'

Hermione turned back around and stepped closer to him. 'We have luck on our side remember? We'll be ok. I believe it.' She said softly, placing a kiss on his lips before breaking off and leading him down the staircase.

After that night's event, neither knew what the future held for them. But they knew it held each other.


End file.
